LA FAMILIA KUROSAKI
by Elenita-Ele-Chan
Summary: Han pasado 15 años desde que los enemigos en SS fueron destruidos. ¡Ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad! al menos esos creen los que no conocen a la familia Kurosaki, basta con vivir cada día una de sus "aventuras" para saber que de familia "normal" no tienen ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. ICHIRUKI. y locuras como siempre. L-CHAN. PASEN Y LEAN *se los grita* .


¡Konichiwa Minna san! ¡Hello everybody! ¡Hola todo el mundo!… pues acá está su servidora L-chan ¡con un nuevo fic! *salen confetis desde sus teclados* bueno, es algo corto y pues se me ocurrió pensando en el hecho de: ¿Cómo sería la familia de Ichigo y Rukia cuando termine Bleach? – porque obvio TK nos los dejará juntitos – y pues, no me imagino a una familia más singular que esta….

Pues arrancamos el 1/1/13 con nuevo fic...

¡Ahí les va!

**BLEACH y sus personajes, **son propiedad de nuestro lindo sensei Kubo Tite (Tite chan pa` los amigos) queda claro que solo usamos el título para satisfacer nuestros deseos Ichirukistas mas salvajes y pasionales (¿)

"_**Mi extraña pero adorada familia" **_

**PROLOGO  
**

_¿Cuantas cosas pueden suceder cuando pasa el tiempo?  
_

Se pregunto mentalmente viéndose atrapado en lo que estaba y para suerte, o maldición (lanzada por antiguos dioses aztecas)... no podía escaparse.

Con absoluta resignación resopló pesadamente y ladeo su cabeza haciendo que su mirada se encontrara con una vista realmente hermosa. – "el bello paisaje natural" que ofrecía la inmensidad de la carretera hacia Karakura – _era mucho mas hermoso comparado con el que donde el vivía._

Gracias a la vista y al aire fresco que más o menos le pegaba en la cara estaba logrando relajarse.

Pasó un par de minutos y seguía disfrutando de la naturaleza.

Así un poco mas tranquilo. Su mente siguió vagando, perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos y sus memorias.

Y una de esas lo traslado a cuando era un pequeño niño " feliz" de tan solo 4 años. Recordó lo mucho que se divertía con su tío y sus padres.

Sus padres eh…

*Frunció el ceño*

Sus extravagantes padres…

Pero a la verdad sus padres no eran normales - con este sombrío recuerdo de su extraña infancia, nuevamente resoplo muy hastiado

_La naturaleza lo maldijo haciéndolo pensar que realmente si eso de las vidas pasadas existiera entonces el fue uno de los mas horribles tipos sobre la faz de la tierra y mas allá.  
_

_¿Por qué lo pensaba? _

_Pues los dos seres que iban con el en aquel asiento, le recordaban lo plagado que estaba…_

Con mucha pesadez, llevó su mirada a su costado izquierdo. Allí se encontraba con una de sus "pesadillas" vivientes. Su hermana menor de 13 años, una chica de cabellos claros y ojos enormes con un muy bonito azul - tenia que recalcar - que podría perderte si miraras a fondo. Su mirada era suave cuando estaba tranquila o concentrada en algo que le interesaba muchísimo - como ahora - ¡Que jodidamente no paraba de hablar por el móvil que le regalo su padre el día de su cumpleaños numero 13!

Río por lo bajo recordando la expresión de su padre cuando la chica le exigió ese modelo tan ostentoso de teléfono celular. Haciendo que su padre se cabreara por ese acto. También río cuando su pobre papa escucho el precio...

Divertido paso su mirada a su otra "pesadilla" viviente, esta era la melliza de su hermana, en cambio esta era mayor y un poco mas reservada pero con mucho carácter ¡Sí! eso nadie lo dudaba con la descripción física parecida al de su melliza solo que en vez de tener los ojos azules los de esta eran mas opacos tirando al morado oscuro.

Debía admitirlo, sus hermanas eran muy bonitas - ¿por eso las cuidaba tanto? - No para ¡nada! -

¡Su neurótico y muy impaciente padre lo obligaba jodiendolo todo el día en la misma cantaleta!

¡_**Proteger!**_

Proteger a sus hermanas - se la pasaba repitiendo cada dos de cinco minutos cuando ningunas de las dos daban señales de vida o se iban con sus amigas y nadie sabía de sus paraderos.

Así que ya le era rutinario protegerlas pero...

Obviamente ninguna de las dos necesitaba su protección, eran dueñas de una fuerza sobrenatural (a la que muy pocos o tarados intentaban retar). Así que se sintió relegado al jodido trabajo de niñera personal de ambas.

Mierda. Tenia que ser el ¡El hermano mayor!

O… no

¿Tenían que ellas a ver nacido?

_Maldijo a sus padres por ser tan "activos" a la hora de dormir..._

—¡Ohh! No es posible... ¿El hizo eso? .. jajajajjaj.. ¡No te lo creo! jajajjajaj en serio! ¡En verdad! jajajaja! —

¡Los horribles sonidos que pronunciaba su hermana que tan feliz hablaba por teléfono ya lo tenían harto!

—_** ¿Porque rayos le cuenta algo si no se lo creen? **_—_*pensó molesto el chico*_

Maldita lógica femenina… ¡Nada de lo que hacían sus hermanas tenía sentido!

Maldijo a la otra persona de la línea.

Con su ceño fruncido (algo que era natural o había heredado de su progenitor) se sacudió bruscamente en medio de sus hermanas incomodando a ambas.

— ¡estas viendo lo que haces! — Le gritó la de ojos morados.

— ¡Onii Chan! ¡Me moviste y eso hizo que se me apagara mi celular! — Le gritó la de ojos azules furiosa.

Le dio una mirada de enojo a ambas y abrió su boca justo cuando les gritaría que ellas estaban incomodándolo y apretándolo su padre se adelanto a gritar.

— ¡Oi! ¿Cual es el maldito problema ahora?—

Los tres lo miraron y solo pronunciaron un: —nada — al unísono-

— ¡Así me gusta! —Dijo el padre sin quitar la vista del volante — que sean tan obedientes — esto ultimo lo dijo con ironía pues antes de que la familia feliz abordara el vehículo. El buen cabeza de familia les advirtió a todos - en especial a su mujer - que se mantuvieran calladitos a lo largo del viaje o si no se las verían con él al llegar a casa.

Pues manejar... con tres adolescentes pelioneros, gritones y fastidiosos y con tu esposa gritándote una sarta de insultos y criticas - según ella- constructivas que eran mas bien súper destructivas, no era nada placentero ni mucho menos saludable al menos que buscaran un accidente en la carretera y salir en los periódicos con un bonito título de: "Muere familia de 5 en la carretera de Karakura"

**30 minutos más tardes...**

Y el vehiculo seguía en marcha. El nuevamente dio un vistazo a sus hermanas.

Una escuchaba música del Ipod.

Y la otra, mandaba mensajes de textos.

_Por lo menos estaban calladas y tranquilas._

Pero él, por desgracia no. No disfrutaba de la paz que ahora gozaban sus "adoradas hermanas"... En vez de eso prefería estar en casa de su tío... (Al que rogó - inútilmente - quedarse esta vez en su casa) pero esta vez la insistencia de su madre y la imposición del padre lo obligaron a asistir con ellos.

¡Que para él solo era un dolor de cabeza más!

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar? —pregunto al aire cabreado.

— Ya no mucho mi amor — fue la dulce respuesta de su madre. Pero eso "dulce" era tan falso, pues su tono a la hora de decir mentiras lo conocía muy bien. Se volvía tan chillón y escalofriante al oído de aquel que la escuchara. Con enojo entrecerró sus ojos y su cara se arrugó.

—¡No me mientas mama! — exigió furioso. Acto que hizo reír a su bella madre.

—Bueno yo también estoy cabreada pero el idiota de tu padre quiso traernos a todos en auto sabiendo perfectamente que no lo necesitamos—

Respondió cargada de ironía, obligando a su querido maridito a verla con cara de odio apartando por primera vez su cara del volante.

—¡Joder Rukia! – exclamó el anaranjado conductor - ¿Que tiene de malo en querer transportarnos como personas normales? — gritó/pregunto furioso resaltando su roja vena en su rostro.

— ¡Pues mucho! — No tardo en responder su bella esposa — primero que todo… estoy cabreada de estar metida en este puto auto ya más de 1 hora ¡me duele el trasero idiota!

—¡Ahh! ¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa de que el camino sea largo? — le respondió alzando la voz.

Los jóvenes que se sentaban en el asiento trasero del carro tan solo suspiraron.

Una nueva batalla verbal se daba inicio ¿Y para que? sí siempre había una clara ganadora.

¡_**Su mama!**_

Y el pobre de su papa siempre salía golpeado...

Así que en silencio y ya acostumbrados, siguieron en sus cosas, esperando solo el golpe y las maldiciones del extravagante padre de cabellera naranja.

— ¿Te recuerdo algo? TODOS SOMOS SHI NI GA MIS — esto ultimo lo grito despacio como si lo explicara a un niño de tres años — ¡No necesitamos un maldito auto! ¡Podemos usar el shunpo!

Kurosaki Ichigo rodó los ojos. ¿De verdad después de tanto tiempo de casados - incluyendo los años de ser "amigos"- nunca le ganaría a la jodida enana en las putas discusiones?

Así que con su sonrisa burlesca la encaró distraído, - olvidando el hecho de que conducía - ¿Y donde pensabas dejar los gigais mi querida Rukia? o... ¿pensabas pasearte como un fantasma por toda la ciudad?

_1-0... ¡Según Ichigo!_

Pero ni el mismo se creía haberle ganado la batalla verbal a su queridísima esposa.

— ¡Mira idiota! el hecho es que no necesitamos esto… ¡y estoy harta! ¡Pudimos a ver llegado rápido sin estar metidos en esta caja con ruedas! — Grito furiosa por la terquedad de su marido — además — añadió con su sonrisa triunfal —~¡Kurosaki kun maneja como una tortuga!~

Le dijo su mujer obligándolo a parar su auto en medio de la vacía carretera.

Ichigo por su parte sonrió escondiendo su rostro tras los flequillos de las largas hebras de color naranja que sobresalían de su cabeza— tsk Rukia — pronunció con una sussurrante voz cargada de desafío — no me retes —

_" Que idiota"_- pensó el mayor del matrimonio Kurosaki Kuchiki al ver a su padre cayendo en las provocaciones de su madre. Una estrategia barata para obligarlo a ir mas rápido y así salirse de la caja con ruedas llamada carro. ¡Como no se daba de cuenta su padre!

_Que provocación mas tonta..._

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando instintivo padre piso a fondo el acelerador.

El muy maldito ¿pensaba matarlos en un accidente automovilístico?

Matte…

¿En teoría todos lo estaban no?

Con su vista puesta en las calles Ichigo sonreía extasiado pues iba casi a los 180 Km. por hora, de verdad que la velocidad producía adrenalina, ya entendía porque los tipos de la formula 1, se dedicaban a esto.

Rukia por su parte parecía algo preocupada— por la velocidad que iba Ichigo —pero a la vez complacida de que el hombre que escogió como esposo fuera un completo imbecil manipulable. Una provocación tan vil y baja de su parte y ¡el muy idiota había caído!

¿Donde había quedado su?: ¡_cuando maneje lo haré como una persona totalmente normal!_ Que siempre repetía…

—A que no puedes ir mas rápido — le provoco nuevamente Rukia e Ichigo sonrió

— ¡a que si! —

—¡a que no! —

— ¡Te lo demostrare!

Ichigo acelero tan solo un poco recordando que lo que transportaba NO era ganado si no sus hijos; pero la sonrisa burlona el rostro perfecto de su amada esposita lo cabreaba y mucho. Así que decidió acelerar a fondo obligando a los de formula1 y Nascar y todos los demás competencias de carros a envidiarle su absurda velocidad.

Aterrados por el hecho de que su padre fuera un completo idiota. Sus hijos chillaban de miedo - no es que no estuvieran preparados para morir claro que lo estaban ¿por algo acudieron a la academia de Shinigamis no es cierto?

¡Pero la absurda velocidad que iba su estupido papa era realmente aterradora!

El mayor de cabellos alborotados de color negro y ojos marrones tan solo cerró los ojos por culpa de la velocidad.

La de ojos morados y larga cabellera castaño claro chillo y la de ojos azules grito:

—¡CUIDADO PAPA! —

Ante el grito, Ichigo hizo una maniobra envidiable para quitarse al camión de 16 ruedas que venia de frente. Un poco mas y morían bien apachurrados.

Con el corazón en la boca todos salieron del auto.

Con la respiración agitada Ichigo soltó un: — ¡uff **esta vez**estuvimos cerca!

Todos lo traspasaron con sus frías miradas.

— ¿Como que cerca Otou-san? Si no te grito sabes lo que hubiera pasado ¿no?- lo encaró a Ichigo uno de sus "ángel".

—Estaríamos en la sociedad de almas de regreso ¿no? — Fue su fría respuesta —en todo caso no moriríamos de esa forma…

—Ahora si quiero dar gracias por mis orígenes — repuso su hijo mayor algo burlón - ¡alabado sea Kami cuando me diste un padre mitad shinigami y mi madre totalmente shinigami!

—No olvides a mi abuelito — Le grito la de cabello largo.

- Ni a nuestro tío Byakuya- sama - añadió la otra sonriente con su rostro brillando. El de pelos negros asintió cruzados de brazos.

Ichigo asqueado por los comentarios hacia su "amado cuñado" y sus halagos, los detuvo- Byakuya es hermano adoptivo de su madre a si que no festejen tanto - a que se debió eso ¿celos de padre? Rukia río internamente ante la idea.

—No le hagan caso a su estupido padre — (_¿__que clase de sano consejo era ese de una madre normal?)__—_lo que pasa es que es celoso de Nii- sama y por eso habla así! – infló su pecho orgullosa — ¡así que si! den gracias de llevar el linaje Kuchiki

Y los tres sonrieron haciendo caso a su madre...

— Bueno — repuso el jovencito de cabellos negros y mirada fría color miel idéntica a la de su padre —ahora que estamos aquí ¿por que no vamos a un restaurante? — propuso y sus hermanas se emocionaron

—Kaien — susurro Ichigo molesto — No estamos de turistas te recuerdo que estamos por el cumpleaños de mi anormal padre y sí su tía Yuzu se entera de que ya comieron en la calle ¡me regañara a mi!

— ¡Pero Otou-san! —Rogó su hija

—No Masaki — respondió áspero.

—¡Vistes papi! — esta vez rogaba su hija llamada:

—No Hisana— otra vez su enérgico tono se escucho gritar.

—Vamos niños no le hagan caso a su padre —Rukia con un ademán de mano los instaba a ir tras ella — ya le saque la cartera del pantalón así que tenemos para pagar — dijo enseñando victoriosa la cartera de Ichigo entre sus manos y con sus hijos caminando detrás de ella.

Ante ese hecho... Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¡Que narices creen que hacen! — grito pero fue inútil ya que fue olímpicamente ignorado por su bella familia  
Rukia había aprovechado favorablemente la distracción con sus hijas para sutilmente sacarle la cartera— jodida enana—

— ¡Yo quiero pizzas! hace mucho que no las como - grito Saki chan emocionada

—¡No mejor! Las hamburguesas — propuso soñadora Hisa chan - son tan deliciosas

—Por mi lo que sea después de que sea comible— Kaien quien caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos opino detrás de su madre.

Una vena se asomo en la cabeza de Ichigo, ¡Joder!... con Rukia era suficiente y ahora también sus hijos ¡¿lo ignoraban?! Malditos genes Kuchiki - maldijo gritando de nuevo - ¡OEE! ¡RUKIA ENANA VEN AQUI EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE CON TUS HIJOS DELANTE DE MI!

—mmmmmmm saben que. ¿Porque no vamos a Chappy World? ¡Ahí venden comida exquisita — los ojitos violetas de Rukia brillaron al recordar su " primera visita a ese excelente sitio de comida" la primera cita con Ichigo, como olvidarla

— ¡Hay no Oka-san! —Se quejaron los tres — ¿Como comer en paz si todo tiene cara de ese feo conejo que te gusta?…—

La pobre Saki casi que fue fulminada, se salvo que todos estaban dentro del gigai por que si no... Sode no shirayuki entraba en acción

— ¡Gomene! —Se disculpo temerosa detrás de su alto hermano mayor —

¡Mi linda y preciosa Oka san! vamos vamos a comer en Chappy World wiiiii - nótese el sarcasmo por favor.

Ichigo rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco. ¡¿Cuando aprendería que después de casi 15 años ellos seguían siendo los mismos?! - solo que ahora con tres hijos muy fuertes - Rukia seguía siendo la misma enana mandona y gritona. Aun después de convertirla su esposa.

Rió ante el hecho

Pensando como era posible que esa loca mujer _Shinigami_le diera tres hijos...

Con resignación avanzó sus pasos rendido uniéndose a la plática de su familia.

— ¿Y ahora que quiere su mama? —Dijo burlón tomando las manos de sus hijas menores - ¡No me digan que el puto conejo ese!

De nuevo empezaron los gritos.

Kurosaki - Kuchiki Kaien, rodó los ojos resignado por la nueva e interminable disputa de sus padres.

Ahora si venia lo peor… **"El abuelo y su jodido cumpleaños".**

¡Tío Byakuya! ¿Porque no permitiste quedarme en la mansión? - pregunto cabreado esperando que su respuesta llegara de la nada.

Nada en el mundo humano y en Seretei lo ponían tanto de malas.

Solo su abuelo...

Kurosaki Isshin.

***To be continued***

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2013 MINNA SAN!**

**ESPERO QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO SE HAGAN REALIDAD.**

**Bueno….**

¡cha channn!

Termine este primer capitulo/ prologo – sí pues… empezaré el año con fics nuevos, ya tengo otro que subiré pronto, espero que sean de su agrado totalmente.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tiene potencial?

Y como siempre.

L-Chan

**¡Reviews!**


End file.
